


You'll Burn With Me

by DragonPrincess101



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Accidental Bonding, Alien Language, Arson, Attempted Kidnapping, Awkwardness, Bonding, Burnplay, Burns, Dark!Hide, Dreams and Nightmares, Empathy, Fire, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Forced Bonding, Government Experimentation, Headaches & Migraines, Hide Loves Burning things, Hunting Psychics, Insanity, Kagune Sex, M/M, Masochism, Meditation, Mind Sex, Nosebleed, Porn With Plot, Protectiveness, Psychic Abilities, Psychic Bond, Psychic Side Effects, Psychic Violence, Psychic!Amon, Psychic!Arima, Psychic!Hide, Psychic!Kimi, Psychic!Seidou, Psychic!Suzuya, Psychic!Yoriko, Psycho!Hide, Pyromania, Repressed Memories, Sadism, Science Experiments, Self-Defense, Survival, Telekinesis, Telepathic Bond, Telepathic Sex, Telepathy, Yaoi, implied aliens
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-18 04:55:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 15
Words: 12,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4692848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonPrincess101/pseuds/DragonPrincess101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Psychics must Bond with Humans or Ghouls to get their life energy source. If the Bonded psychic dies, then the human or ghoul they bonded with dies in the same moment... But if the Bonded human or ghoul dies first, the Psychic must find another energy source to Bond with within 7 days or die. But sadly Bonding can be forced and the psychic will ended being a pet or slave rather then a companion... Something HIDE DOESN'T WANT!!!</p><p>When Kaneki and Hide were children, Kaneki unknowing gets Bonded by Hide who was on his 7th day. When Kaneki discovers Hide's pyrokinesis. He still accepts him as a friend. When Kaneki has become a ghoul, Hide accepts him just the same. Now the One-Eyed-Ghoul and the Pyromaniac Psychic must protect each other from the Aogiri and CCG.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Bond

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Tokyo Ghoul
> 
> This another psychic au where Hide is a psychic who loves to burn things....

**_ *flashback* _ **

_A young Kaneki is walking around the park looking for someone. “Hide! Hide! Hide, where are you?” the child call out. He suddenly saw a dark smoke coming from the trees and he gets worry and he runs to there hoping his friend isn’t hurt. He run and run and still no sights of fire until he finally reaches there. He was unprepared to see such a strange and terrifying sight! He said his only friend on fire! “HIDE!!!” screamed Kaneki as tears come out and was about to cried for help. Hide look at Kaneki and Kaneki gasped seeing that Hide’s eyes are **glowing white**. And all of a sudden, the fire disappeared. Kaneki looks in shock and is still whimpering. Hide knees down and starts crying. “H-h-hide…. You were on fire…. But it gone….” Said Kaneki who’s know confused. Hide looks at Kaneki and he sees that his eyes are normal again. “You’re supposed to know about it later…” whimpered Hide huddling in a fetal position. Kaneki is still confused “…..Hide take deep breathes…. It’s ok tell me” said Kaneki comforting him. The blonde boy did as his friend said “I’m a psychic…. I can control fire” Kaneki eyes widen. “A psychic?” he said. He heard that word a few times but doesn’t know much about it. “There’s different psychic powers…. There’s ones like clairvoyance, channeling (you know talking to dead people), automatic-writing, levitation… and then there’s the much more dangerous ones like telekinesis, mind-control, life energy-draining…. And pyrokinesis which I have” said Hide sadly looking at his hand which is on fire and his eyes starts **glowing again.** Kaneki’s eyes widen. “I’m a monster…..” whispered Hide as the flame disappears from his hand and **his eyes went back to normal**. “No… not to me” said Kaneki. “You’re not scared of me? But you were crying and looked scared earlier” said Hide. “I thought you were burning…. ” said Kaneki. “Oh… sorry I scared you like that….and I don’t burn” said Hide. “Apology accepted…. And really?” said Kaneki smiling again. “… I can handle really hot temperature… I touch fire all the time…  because it’s very pretty and it feels good” said Hide smirking. Kaneki’s eyes widen in shock. “Why do your eyes glow?” asked Kaneki. “Psychics’ eyes glow each time they are using their powers” said Hide smiling. “Wow…” said Kaneki in awe. “Can you keep this a secret Kaneki please?” asked Hide. Kaneki gently smiles and he hugs him. “You’re my only friend Hide….. Of course I will” said Kaneki. Hide smiles and hugs back and they were surround by a ring of flames. Kaneki gasps in fear at first. “Don’t worry, you’ll be fine **because my psychic powers is connected to you…We have Bonded** ” said Hide comforting Kaneki when staring at his dark eyes with his **glowing white eyes**._

**_ *8 years later (now)* _ **

Kaneki was walking on the bridge wearing the eyepatch...it was a few days after the hospital. Suddenly Hide approaches him slowly. “I know what you are Kaneki…. And it’s alright” said Hide patting Kaneki’s shoulder. Kaneki’s eyes widen. “Hide?” His friend interrupted the One-Eyed-Ghoul. “You and I are the same now Kaneki… I’m sorry, I tried to save you, and I really tried! ... She tried to kill you to claim me…” said Hide sadly.

“Claim you?” questioned Kaneki. Hide sighs. “You remember the **Bond** we made?” said Hide. Kaneki nodded. “You see… Psychics bonds with any type of people to gain their energy source…. Humans or Ghouls….When the psychic dies then the human or ghoul will died in the same moment…. But when the human or ghoul dies, then the psychic have 7 days to find a person to bond with or die….” said Hide grimly. “What?” said Kaneki. “When I first met you Kaneki…. I was on my 7 th day since my human-grandmother passed away….” said Hide as tears come out. “You were dying?” said Kaneki in shock. Hide nodded sadly and continues to explain. “ **Bonds** can also be forcibly made… a cruel human or ghoul will take advantage of a **Bondless** psychic and force that psychic to be his or her slave… **_it’s like rape_** …. It’s my worst **nightmare** , you saved me that day we first met, **I thank you for it** … and we being friends for so long, _I’ve learn long ago that you’re more than just an energy source to me!_ I rather die than to **Bond** again! I wanted to die with you… but the damned doctor denied that chance” said Hide angrily pound his fist to the floor.

Kaneki is shock about all this, he was upset yet he understands that Hide needed him to survive but was moved that Hide wanted to die with him rather to replace him even if it keeps him alive. “I manage to burn him but the coward escape!” said Hide and his eyes **glow white** and the flames appear on him. “Hide! Calm down…” shouted Kaneki. Hide’s eyes turn normal, he takes deep breaths. “Anyway… you and I are the same now...We’re both not humans…We’ll protect each other to the end! _I’ll burn anyone who tries taking you away from me_ ” said Hide smiling darkly. Kaneki removes his eyepatch and his **kakugan** shows. “ _And I’ll eat anyone who tries taking you away from me”_ Kaneki said seriously. Inside, he was so happy that Hide has accepted who he was just as he has accepted what Hide is. Hide smiles as his **eyes glows** and a ring of fire surrounds the pair **. “Since you’re a ghoul…. I guess I don’t have to hold in my emotions right?”** said Hide softly. _The pair hugged each other tightly, and the blonde boy kisses Kaneki’s cheek, Hide’s lips were very hot that he literally burns Kaneki a bit but Kaneki loves this pain and he felt more burns as Hide touches him_…. Hide then stops “Let’s find you something to eat Kaneki” he said. Kaneki’s stomach growls when his burns starts to disappear…. Sometimes he almost forgot that he and Hide can feel each other’s emotions… "Ok sure Hide" said Kaneki. Glowing Eyes Meet Human eye and a Kakugan.


	2. Consequences!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaneki's consequences of evading Hide and not eating human flesh have weaken the psychic like a campfire in the rain... The One-Eyed-Ghoul must eat human flesh to heal Hide... (Update, Hide gets a haunting memory)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so this is the second chapter, BTW should Hide's Alias be Phoenix or Dragon? next chapter will be smut~

A woman on TV is interviewing a man. “Ghouls are more active in wards, but the public wants to know more about the psychics” said the woman. “Well, we know the psychics are like humans and are born from human women BUT they have powers that comes from the right side of their brains, their eyes glow white when they’re using their mind powers, and that they need to Bond with a ghoul or a human because while they do eat normal food like us humans, they need the life energy of their Bonded Ones to survive, and they get the life energy skin-to-skin contact” said the man. “What else about them?” asked the woman. “Once a psychic and a non-psychic living being are Bonded, they will share each other’s senses or thoughts or emotions or pain” said the man. “That sounds very interesting” said the lady. “They are very useful powers, yes” said the man. “What else?” asked the lady. “If the psychics die then their Bonded Ones will die in the same moment… but if the Bonded Ones die first, then the psychics must Bond again within 7 days or they’ll die” said the man. “That doesn’t seem fair that psychics get to have 2nd chances…” said the interviewer. “Well, it’s a great price for a psychic’s legendary loyalty… another fact is so many psychics were kidnapped by ghouls, Bonded humans are at great risk that ghouls will kill them to claim their psychics as their own” said the man. “I see…” said the lady grimly. “Yes which is why the Psychics should belong to the humans more preferably the CCG, if a psychic is bonded with a ghoul than that psychic is a slave… luckily the CCG will be able to free those poor psychics and give them to ghoul investigators to Bond with” said the man. “That’s good then! Any other facts” said the lady smiling. “And another thing, if the Bonded One is starving or is separated from the psychic for more than a day, then the psychic will be deprived of life energy, making their powers weak and the psychic will feel sick or really tired…it could take a few days for the psychic to be nursed to health” said the man. Suddenly the tv had static and it bursts into flames.

 

Kaneki still couldn’t believe that not only Rize had wanted to eat him but she planned to enslave Hide, this entire time both of them were endanger…. Kaneki and Hide are walking together in the crowded streets with their hoods up. Kaneki notices that Hide looks tired but otherwise he seems well. Kaneki needed to feed himself and Hide needs Kaneki’s life energy… “Hey Hide, who did you Bonded with before me?” asked Kaneki. “My grandma, she was very cool for an old lady, and she was pretty tough for an old lady too” said Hide smiling at the memories of his grandma. “What happened?” asked Kaneki. Hide’s smile changes into a frown but remains calm. “She died of old age, man….” said Hide sadly. “Oh! I’m sorry about asking!” said Kaneki in shock. “It’s ok Kaneki, There was nothing I can do… old age was catching up to her and I felt her life fading away” said Hide sadly. Kaneki sympathize with Hide because he has lost his mom and the fact that Hide can feel the pain of his previous Bonded One and himself makes him feel bad for his friend. “But it was alright… it could’ve been worst… at the old ward I used to live in, had a lot of creepy people there, ghouls and humans alike, watching you all the time…those people make me feel like I must burn them to ashes” said Hide quietly. Kaneki’s eyes widen at the last part but remembers that his friend is sane enough to not do something like that… yet. The pair continue walking. “Anyway, my mom and grandma decided that we moved to a safer ward, so that she may die peacefully and I wouldn’t have to worry about the bad ghouls or the investigators that tries to claim me as I search for someone of my own choice to Bond with…My grandma wants me to protect whoever I chose to Bond with and she wants me to remain free…and burn to the bones if I have to achieve those two goals” said Hide darkly. Kaneki’s eyes widen at that. Suddenly the psychic feels really tired, he grabs Kaneki’s sweater and starts catching his breath. “Hide?” said Kaneki getting concern about him, he suddenly felt that Hide is really worn out... “As soon as you eat, I’ll be fine, right now I’m tired” said Hide weakly.

Kaneki had learned the hard way that it was stupid to avoid Hide, Psychics are not supposed to be separated from their Bonded ones for too long or they’ll get sick from lack of life-energy, which explains why Hide is very clingy (well more clingy then ever) and his fires are weaker than before... Kaneki is hesitant to eat human meat and he knows that he have to help his only friend… but those morals his mother taught him, he is very confused.When Kaneki and Hide reaches the sidewalk and Kaneki smelt a very delicious smell. Kaneki’s ghoul instincts kick in and runs really quickly into the dark alley.

“Kaneki wait!” said Hide trying to catch up to him, he can see Kaneki anywhere. The psychic curses himself for forgetting that ghouls are very speedy and that he is low on energy, so he decided to relay on Kaneki’s emotions to follow him. He keep running and running. “Man, it’s too dark in here…. I hope no one is here to see this then” said Hide as his eyes turn white and fire appear on his hands to light up the dark path. He just takes a few steps and suddenly he felt Kaneki’s sorrow, fear, and distress. Hide runs quickly with all his energy to get to him, using his fire as his guide and quickly he felt that someone is strangling Kaneki! “Man HOW FAR DID YOU WENT KANEKI!!!” thought Hide fearfully. He felt Kaneki being releash but he felt Kaneki’s hunger and sorrow. Hide keeps running and running. He felt Kaneki being forced feed and vomited. He felt the One-Eyed-Ghoul being attacked and this fills Hide with rage and his entire body gets covered in flames. He made it and sees the waitress named Touka from the café cornering Kaneki. “LEAVE MY FRIEND ALONE!!!” shouted the psychic angrily.

Touka looks back and her eyes widen at the sight of this guy’s friend she saw in the café days earlier, covered in flames and yet he isn’t burning and his eyes are glowing white. “Another psychic? …. ” thought Touka. She glared at Kaneki, “Please don’t tell me you’re Bonded… No wonder Rize tried to kill you… and you do realize that now the both the ghouls and CCG will kill you to have him right? And it’s pretty selfish that you are starving yourself when your friend here needed the energy…” said Touka. “LAY OFF KANEKI, TOUKA!!!” shouted the psychic guy threatening her with flames, Touka stays away from Kaneki but sensing that Hide is weaker than usual, she getting ready to knock out this pyromaniac “That’s enough you two” said Yoshimura.

Touka looks at the old man and Hide takes the chance to sit next to Kaneki. And hold him tightly. The old man seems to sense that Hide was protective of Kaneki. Yoshimura was very kind to them and invites them in the café, offering them coffee.

Hide was shocked that ghouls can drink coffee, the café owner explains that ghouls are able to do so but it isn’t enough to satisfy their hunger. Yoshimura offer Kaneki a brown package and told him he can always come back for more. “Touka is right, Kaneki, your friend needs your life energy, in order to nurse him back to health, you must eat… and Hide, _you have to do right the wrong_...” said Yoshimura as the pair of boys left.

 _Hide's eyes and he sees an amusement park with fire everywhere, people are running, screaming and everything is falling apart, he gasps and then realizes that there's no small town anywhere_...

“What did he mean by that? and why did you get scared by there?” asked Kaneki as they walk while Hide is lending on Kaneki. Hide yawns loudly “…I don’t know what the old guy is saying Kaneki…I’m too tired right now, I’ve used a lot of my powers I had today… I just want to go to bed, Can I crash at your place tonight?” asked Hide. Kaneki signs in defeat knowing that Hide is stubbornly keeping a secret even when he's sleepy... "I guess I ask him later" thought Kaneki. “Ok Hide” “Good” said Hide in a sleepy voice. Hide didn't want to talk about a haunting memory, mostly because he doesn't remember it fully... At some point when they walk, Hide sleeps suddenly when they are halfway at Kaneki’s home and the ghoul hybrid ended up having to carry him as he snores softly.

After the conversation Yoshimura and Touka had about Kaneki. They get to the point about Hide. "What did you mean about doing right the wrong?" asked Touka. The aged ghoul sighs, "I'll talk about it once you understand Hide... right now I don't think it is the right time to tell you" said Yoshimura as he walks away. Touka groans but gets calm, and sits on the table “Yoriko … Good news, there’s another psychic Bonded with a ghoul” thought Touka. The ghoul heard her friend’s cheerful voice in her head “Yes! Finally a friend who can taste my food, thank you~” Touka smirks and chuckles lightly.

Kaneki is finally at his home and he lay the sleeping psychic on his bed and he sits on the couch, feeling and hearing his stomach growling. He is thinking this over, Rize is torturing him again, and while he is very hungry. He remembers what Hide told him, his mother and grandmother were humans and they wanted Hide to have the freedom to choose… the only reason why other humans respected him is that they don’t know what he really is, if they do, he’ll be taken away to the CCG…They both know that not all humans are bad and the same thing with ghouls but sometimes they have to do what it takes to survive and to protect each other... Kaneki look at Hide again, he’s still asleep but the artificial ghoul had never seen the blonde psychic this exhausted before… The one-eyed-ghoul can’t stand seeing his psychic friend in that condition anymore… “Well… I guess I’ll take a few bites then…” thought Kaneki looking at the package nervously. As Kaneki opens the package quickly, some biting and swallowing can be heard.

 Later, Kaneki feel a bit better and he gently stroke Hide’s warm forehead, knowing that he’s supposed to give the life energy to a psychic by skin-to-skin contact. Hide suddenly smiles in his sleep and some flying embers come out of Hide quickly as they disappear. His forehead is starting to feel like it’s burning up, normal people will mistake this for a fever but Kaneki’s smiles knowing that Hide is recovering. Kaneki can hear his hand sizzling on his friend’s forehead and he chuckled a bit at that scorching pleasure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have decided what powers to give to the other psychics now
> 
> Next chapter there will be a sex scene between Kaneki and Hide


	3. Burning Passion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hide's is frustrated that he doesn't get to burn anything, so he decides to be a jerk to Kaneki. But however, it turns into something more

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so this is a sex scene. WARNING: INVOLVES FIRE AND KAGUNE
> 
> Ok so should Hide be know as Dragon or Phoenix?

Hide is a lot better now, Kaneki is happy and relieved that his friend is alright. However the psychic is pacing around in his room going really crazy. Hide is quite upset that his friend doesn’t want him to use his powers _burn_ anything unless absolutely necessary... especially not outdoors where humans or ghouls might see. Hide understands that because Rize might have caught Hide using his mind power outside his home somewhere and the last thing they need is more ghouls to kill only friend and the CCG are searching for his kind… But Hide really want to **_BURN_** something!  …or he could just _provoke Kaneki_. Hide stops pacing and comes up with a plan.

Hide’s tiny flame appears on his finger and he lights a cigarette with it. “HIDE!!!” shouted Kaneki angrily. “What?” said Hide smirking, he felt Kaneki’s anger and disapproval of what he’s about to do in Kaneki’s home and he likes that. “DON’T PUT THAT IN YOUR MOUTH!” scowled Kaneki. “But I just lit this” said Hide loving what Kaneki is feeling. “Not in my place! And you shouldn’t smoke anyway!!!” shouted the One-Eyed-Ghoul. Hide slowly moves the cigarette towards his mouth. “Hide! Don’t you dare!” scold Kaneki the way a mother scold her child who threatens to break something. Hide smirks and continues to do this and just the cigarette was about to touch his lips, he felt that something slaps the cigarette from his hand, at that touch Hide felt such _powerful energy_ reaching inside him from the slap. Hide looks up and sees Kaneki’s kagune out and one of his tentacles is close to his hand and _smoke_ is coming from it. The kagune immediately disappears and Kaneki steps on the cigarette. Hide smiles at this, “Wow… I never felt this type of energy from Kaneki before… it feels AWESOME and it’s kind of a _turn-on_ ” thought Hide smiling with dirty thoughts. “Hide… give me your cigarette packet! Now!” snapped Kaneki holding out his hand while blushing red. Hide smiles knowing that _Kaneki is feeling his sexual emotions_ and he places the packet in his hands. Kaneki throws them away in the trash. “Hide, don’t use those powers unless it’s necessary! And stop being a jerk…” said the ghoul as he grabs a book to read in another room and _his face is still red_. “Hmmm… I can come up with a couple of tricks” thought Hide evilly as his eyes turn white.

Kaneki is reading in his room while suddenly he smelt something burning… He sees some burning magazines and he sees Hide about to touch his books with his flaming hands. He rushes there and prance on Hide to the ground. Kaneki is laying down on top of Hide, face-to-face, holding the psychic’s wrists and smokes comes out from them. “Damn it Hide! Don’t do that!” shouted Kaneki angrily with his kakugan staring at Hide’s glowing eyes. Once again Hide felt _the raging energy_ from Kaneki being absorb into the psychic’s body, Hide smirks feeling _turn-on_ in this position. “Wow, Kaneki you’re really  hot like that” said Hide seductively. And Kaneki blushes again and gets off him immediately. “Stop doing these things, Hide…and enough with the fire puns” shouted Kaneki as he walks away again. Hide comes up with another plan.

Later, Kaneki notices that Hide isn’t anywhere. He then notices that a note on the counter next to a receipt.

_Hey Kaneki,_

_I’m really bored here and I finish most of my studies, so I might as well as be going around in my bike to that abandoned hotel we pass by many times. ;)_

_\- Hide_

Kaneki’s eyes widen and he looks in the receipt…he then nervously shakes “G-G-GASOLINE!!!” screamed Kaneki and he rushes out the door.

Hide is walking around the old hotel, pouring some gasoline on the floors everywhere. The abandoned hotel is pretty run-down, kind of falling apart, and _it smells like rotten_ _dead corpses._ Hide shrugs “Luckily I don’t see any ghouls” he said smirking. He finishes emptying the gallons, his eyes glows again and his flames appear on his body. He’s about to touch the flammable puddles when… “HIDE!!!” He looks up and sees a furious Kaneki. “Hey Kaneki!” said Hide smirking. “Why are you doing this?!” said Kaneki walking closer to him. “I haven’t get to burn ANYTHING for a while!” whined Hide. “You’ll attract attention you selfish moron!” said Kaneki nervously and angrily at the same time. “But I don’t see anybody here~” said Hide smirking. “What if they are hiding?” said Kaneki walking closer. “Then they’ll be scattering like the shitty ants they are, I don’t care I have to set something on fire!” said Hide stubbornly. “Hide! You are being very unreasonable! Let’s get out of here before you do anything stupid!” said Kaneki who is now in front of him. “No! it’s not like anyone will miss this crappy old place” said Hide staring at Kaneki’s human eye and kakugan with his glowing eyes. “HIDE!” said Kaneki as his kagune comes out. Despite the intimidating situation, Hide grins darkly “I’m no slave! Don’t tell me what to do!!! You killjoy” said Hide chuckling as the fires on his body starts getting larger. “I know you’re NOT! But can you stop being a hot-headed idiot and start thinking this through!” said Kaneki. Hide is thinking something to provoked Kaneki even more. “…either you go back to your fuckin’ shitty books, or you stop being nagging, buzz-killing bitchy whore right now…” said Hide smirking. Kaneki’s eyes widen in anger and he pushes him to the wall getting his hands burn in the process. The ghoul then pins the psychic towards the wall with his rinkaku. Hide felt the strong energy coming inside his body from the angry ghoul. “You pyromaniac son of a bitch…” muttered Kaneki to Hide’s ear. Hide suddenly felt Kaneki licking his ear, which he felt that Kaneki burn his tongue a bit but he felt Kaneki’s arousal. He then felt the tentacles around his waist holding it tightly, Hide felt his body heating up really fast, and Kaneki doesn’t seem to mind the burnings on his kagune. “Such a shame that ghouls heal fast…” thought Hide smirking darkly. Kaneki forcibly stick his tongue in Hide’s extremely hot mouth. Hide feels more of Kaneki’s life energy going inside him.

**_ *Sex scene* _ **

Kaneki bite Hide’s tongue gently and he restrains him more holding the blonde’s wrists. The ghoul press his body on the psychic and Hide smirks and he burns Kaneki’s sweater with his mind showing Kaneki’s chest. The ghoul glares at Hide and as the pyro-addict carefully burns off Kaneki’s sweater along with his shirt to ashes, Kaneki uses his kagune rip off Hide’s jacket along with his shirt quickly. “Kaneki! That was my favorite jacket!!! And it was fire-retardant!” shouted Hide glaring with his glowing eyes as he set the wallpaper behind him on fire. Kaneki smirks. “Well, it’s paid back” chuckling Kaneki. “ _Kaneki~ Claim him~ Show that psychic who’s the boss~ punish him!_ ” Kaneki’s eyes widen at the female whisper he heard. “Damn it Kaneki focus!” thought Kaneki to himself and begins to remove Hide’s pants with his hands. Kaneki notices that Hide wasn’t wearing any underwear. “He’s been planning this isn’t he?” though Kaneki. “ _Oooh Naughty boy~ push him down and make him scream your name!_ ” shouted out the female voice. Kaneki shook his head and he removes his own pants. Suddenly he sees that his boxers are burning away to ashes. He looks up and sees Hide’s lusty eyes and dark smile. “Impatient, are you?” said Kaneki. Hide chuckles, and the ghoul release him only to push him to the old bed and jump him. Hide wrap his arms around him making burn marks as Kaneki rubs his rinkaku on the psychic’s literately hot body. Smokes come out as they touch each other gently and later their touches gets rough, the new burns appear on Kaneki and the marks disappear quickly as they moan in burning passion. Fire appears around the bed in a huge ring, and suddenly smokes come from the bed, and their members are fully erected. The two young males young males look at each other’s unusual eyes, they are blushing as they are feeling each other’s arousal. “Kaneki…I want your virginity…. And you can have mine” whispers Hide to his ear. The ghoul loved the feel of the psychic’s hot breath. Kaneki didn’t need to be told twice as he lays down on the smoking bed on his front, spreading his legs, with his kagune embracing Hide. “ _What are you doing? Well you don’t seem to be the dominant one anyway… and exchanging virginities during sex?_ ” said a female voice who mocking the ghoul. Kaneki gasps and tries his best to ignore _her_. Hide spreads Kaneki’s legs a bit wider and Kaneki felt the burns on his ankles and it’s making him moan harder. “You like this huh? … And all this time I’ve been bottling up my feelings because I was worry that I might hurt you too badly… but I don’t have too right?” said Hide preparing to thrust his cock in Kaneki’s hole. “STOP TALKING AND GET TO IT!!!” shouted Kaneki impatiently. Hide smirks “Impatient are we? What a hypocrite… well ok then” said Hide. Kaneki feel Hide’s very hot member in him… and he like that. The blond starts thrusting in the ghoul roughly and the rinkaku wraps around Hide’s waist again. As the psychic thrusts in him, the red tentacles explore around Hide’s body. One of them went in Hide, “K-K-Kaneki! Th-That was s-s-supposed to w-w-w-wait after I’m done with you!” spoke Hide who somehow managed to talk during his clouded mind. “Sorry sometimes, it involuntarily acts on my instincts… if you like I cut just try to bring them back in…” said Kaneki who manage to speaks as well. “No! Don’t stop!” shouted Hide. “Ok then” said Kaneki as one of his red limbs thrusts into Hide the same way Hide thrusts in Kaneki. “Oh yes! RIGHT THERE!!! Harder! Harder” shouted Kaneki. “AAAaaaah yeah! This feels so fucking GOOD” shouted Hide and he licks Kaneki’s neck leaving some burn marks there and the kagune continues to be all over his bare body. They both begin to pant as the smokes on the bed becomes small flames. Hide then continues to pound into the prostate until Kaneki screams in pleasure seeing stars and Hide fills Kaneki with hot creamy cum. “My turn…” smirked Kaneki darkly as the cum leaks slowly out his hole. He uses his rinkaku to make Hide laid down on the flaming bed, one of the tentacles went in Hide’s mouth, the other limb that still remain in Hide is now remove and replace with Kaneki’s member, the other two are rubbing Hide’s nipples. Kaneki then places Hide’s legs over his shoulders and thrusts into his warm hole. The blonde muffled moans are heard and the flames around them gets larger. Kaneki begins to thrust in him, while looking into his glowing eyes. Hide’s body become hotter and hotter, making Kaneki enjoying these new burns even more. Kaneki licks his lips and he begins rubbing Hide’s cock making it erect again. He felt Hide licking his kagune and he smirks about it. “Hide…. I’m getting close… I want to hear you as you cum on me~” said Kaneki politely continuing to rub Hide’s dick as he removes one of his red limbs from his mouth. Hide gasps and takes a breath of air. Kaneki pounds into Hide harder than he has done to the ghoul. Hide moans very loud and lustfully when Kaneki rubs the tip of the member. They didn’t notices the entire room fill with flames. Kaneki continues to pound harder and harder as Hide’s fires becomes hotter and hotter. They both scream loudly in pleasure, Kaneki comes in Hide while Hide comes toward Kaneki’s chest burning where it touches. They fall through the burnt-up bed and crawl towards each other in their post-orgasmic state on the floor. Hugging each other’s naked bodies. Kaneki gently bite on Hide’s neck only enough to make him bleed a little. “Ow…” said Hide. “That’s for being an asshole earlier” said Kaneki as his kakugan returns to looking normal, his kagune disappears and his burns begin healing. Hide’s eyes turn normal as well and the flames disappear leaving behind burnt marks everywhere.

**_ *Sex scene ends* _ **

Hide chuckles a bit. Hide and Kaneki feels closer together now, they feel experienced after losing their virginities together. Hide feels so strong from all the “skin-to-skin” contact. “Hide!” shouted Kaneki. “What?” said Hide. Kaneki points around the room and sure enough Hide sees the large burnt marks everywhere right towards the hallways…Hide blushes and sweatdrops from him. “…Oops” said Hide as her nervously laughs when Kaneki glares at him. They then heard footsteps “We should be going now!!!” said Kaneki. Hide nervously nodded and they both put on their pants, **the only things that weren’t ruined by the kagune or the fire** , and the pair jump out the window towards another building. The shirtless pair run off into the night. While Kaneki is blushing with humiliation, Hide is smiling being satisfied that he gets to burn something tonight!

**_ *Meanwhile* _ **

Uta went in the abandoned building to eat some body parts he’s hiding in his bag. Suddenly as he gets farther in, he smells a ghoul and a human… with such strange smells they have, and it’s coming from the top floor. Suddenly he smells fire, “Hmmm… Might as well as see what’s going on” thought the mask-maker as he rushes up the building. As he gets closer, he smells sweat, smoking fabric, burning skins, and semen… “A pair of pyrophiles, huh…” thought Uta as he continues to follow the sense to see who the ghoul and human who are playing with fire… _Uta reaches the top floor and notices that there’s burnt marks all over the hallway, walls and doors…. All coming from the last door way to the right without a door_. He walks there and on his way he heard a voice “We should be going now!!!” He walk in and sees the lovers had left… but he sees the fire-damaged room with ashes floating, some burnt empty gasoline gallons and the bed that’s even more burnt then the rest of the room and some smell of sex…. Uta slowly smirks, “Well, I don’t know who they are… but they sure are kinky” said Uta to himself as he walks away to eat his meal, chuckling softly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think of the sex-scene? :)
> 
> I HAVE ALREADY DECIDED ON THE PSYCHIC POWERS.... YAY~


	4. Hide's dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hide's series of memories as dreams... (WARNING: Hide's sad and disturbing memory)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I took long and I'M VERY SORRY THAT IT'S SHORT!  
> sorry I have already decided on the psychic powers~ I will reveal Kimi's and Yoriko's powers in the next chapter~

** *Dream #1* **

_A tall ghoul is cornering a frightened elderly woman against the wall. The ghoul smirks darkly and just when he’s about to use his kagune before eating her…. He burst into flames, he screams very loudly and tries putting it out but the fire get larger and larger. The ghoul collapsed and behead him is a young Hide with glowing eyes looking at the elderly woman with concern. “Grandma!” said Hide with worry as the dead ghoul continues to burn. The elderly woman sights with relief and she walks towards him and pick him up and hug him. The young boy smiles as his eyes turn normal. “I’m glad you’re ok…” he whispered._

** *Dream ends* **

Hide sadly smiles in his sleep as a bittersweet tear drops from his closed eye.

** *Dream #2* **

_Rize smiling darkly at the bitten boy and just when she’s about to eat him, she sees a raging fire moving towards her before the construction frames crushes her._

** *Dream ends* **

Hide opens his eyes and got up from the bed. He look down… “I wish I was there on time…” muttered the psychic as he drifts off back to sleep.

** *Dream #3* **

_Doctor Kanou was walking on the sidewalks in the dark, alone. Suddenly he heard footsteps following him, he look back and sees a hooded-figure walking towards him. “Young man what are you doing here in this place at this time?” asked the doctor looking nervous at the person who keep walking quickly at him. The figure rans towards the doctor, grab his arms, the doctor sees nothing under the hood but **glowing white eyes**. “A psychic!?” shouted the old doctor in shock. “This is what you get for ruining my friend’s life!!!” said the hooded psychic angrily and suddenly Kanou has fire on his both arms from where this young man has touch him! Kanou had struggled out of the hold and runs as he tries to put out the fire removing his coat but now has freshly bad burns on his arms. The hooded psychic is now covered in flames and yet he **isn’t burning**. “Whatever I had done! It was for this said person’s own good… please let me go” said Kanou in fear as he runs through the worst pain he has never felt in his life. “ I’LL LET YOUR ASHES GO IN THE WINDS” shouted the angry psychic as he traps the doctor in the ring of flames. A sphere of fire appear above the psychic’s hand and just when he’s about to throw it on the trembling doctor. “FATHER!” shouted out a pair of hooded girls with striped masks as they jumped in the flames and jumped out the flames carrying the heavily injured doctor away. Fireballs are hitting the hooded girls who are trying their best to escape the flames. While the psychic managed to get some good hits on the fleeing trio, he was very low on life energy… giving them time to escape… He screams really beastlike._

** *Dream ends* **

Hide opens his eyes… “If I wasn’t so weak… they would have been ashes floating in the air right now…” said Hide and he drifts back to sleep again.

** *Dream #4* **

_A small and young Hide is running around happily in the amusement park with a pair of women following him gently; one is his grandma while another is his mom. “Hide slow down” said the young woman “… I don’t have as much energy as I use too” said the elderly lady. “But Mom and Grandma there’s so much I wanna do!” whined Hide while stomping on the floor. The pair of women smile kindly at him. “Alright little one, say what you want to do first and we’ll take you there… on the condition that you cool down” said Hide’s grandma kindly. Hide looks around, at the games, at the rides, at the people in fursuits, and at the animatronics. “The funhouse~ THE FUNHOUSE~” shouted Hide excitedly. The pair smiled at Hide “The funhouse it is then” said Hide’s grandmother in a soft voice. “YEAH TODAY WILL BE FILL WITH FUN!!!” shouted Hide as his mother pick him up and they went in the line to the funhouse._

** *Dream ends* **

Hide smiles in his sleep and breathes softly… Suddenly a tear drop from his closed eye as the eyebrows are scrunches up and his smile disappeared and a sob escapes his mouth. “N-no! No! No!” whispers Hide in fear.

** *Dream #5* **

_A frightened boy with raging fires everywhere in the collapsing amusement park as people are running in fear. He looks around in fear, not because of the flames but because he is trying to find his beloved Grandma and his mom. “Grandma! Grandma! Grandma!” shouted out Hide in fear as he runs through the flames. Suddenly he hear voices of people screaming in fear and pain._

**_“CALL 911”_ **

**_“CALL THE FIRE DEPARTMENT”_ **

**_“THE FIRE IS SPREADING TOO FAST”_ **

**_“Help us!”_ **

**_“It’s hot! It’s hot!”_ **

**_“I’M BURNING!”_ **

**_“Where are you Daddy!?”_ **

**_“I’m s-s-scared”_ **

**_“I CAN’T GET OUT! HELP ME OUT!”_ **

**_“MOMMY MOMMY MOMMY!!!”_ **

**_“SAVE ME!!!”_ **

**_“KID BRING HELP! My son and I are trapped!”_ **

_All these voices where too much for Hide and he heard some children crying. “GRANDMA!!!” shouted Hide running through the fires._

** *Dream Ends* **

“ **GRANDMAAAAAA!!!** ” screams Hide as he got up from the bed covered with fire. “HIDE!!!” shouted Kaneki who has rushes towards him and touches the flaming man. “Kaneki…” said Hide as his fires starts cooling down and slowly disappear leaving behind burns on the bed and the wall next to it. “Hide… did you have a nightmare?” whispered Kaneki as the burns on his hands heal. Hide’s face is covered with tears and he sobbingly nodded. “Want to talk about it?” asked Kaneki with curiosity and concern. Hide shook his head “no”. “I’m not ready to **go back there….** ” whispered Hide in fear. The ghoul hugs the psychic gently. “You don’t have to say it now if you don’t want to” said Kaneki comforting him.

** *Flashback * **

_Hide’s grandmother and mother holds the young traumatized boy, comforting him. “It’s my fault…” he said looking at the burning amusement park far behind them with the rising dark smokes. “You didn’t mean it” said his mom. “It was an accident” said his grandma. “I let those people die…I killed them” whimpered Hide. “You couldn’t control it…” said his grandma. “I’m a MONSTER!” wailed Hide. “You’re not… you’re just misunderstood… it was a mistake” said his mom. “It’s not entirely your fault… there wasn’t a way we know this could happen…” said Hide’s grandma. Hide kneels down and looks at the firetrucks and ambulances at the entrance of the park. He sees a teddy bear drop from a covered up body on the rolling stretcher with a small burnt arm hanging from the stretcher and he sees a crying woman looking at the stretcher. He cries quietly and covers his face. “I’m sorry… I’m so sorry” he whimpered as his mother and grandmother cried with him._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If it's really dark, I'm sorry.


	5. The Other Psychics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The 4 other psychics are introduced! ...Yoriko... Kimi... Juuzou...and Amon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I took so long and I credited the suggestions I've been given~

Touka walks in a seemly dark and empty classroom and she snuffs the air.

“Hi Yoriko, and are you fooling around with your powers again?” thought the female ghoul. Yoriko appears suddenly in front of Touka and _her eyes are glowing white_.

“Hello Touka~ I’m not fooling with my powers, I’m just testing my limits…” Yoriko telepathically spoked and the room suddenly becomes bright.

“Say what you want, but you’re unable to fight which is why I can’t let you out there with me when I’m hunting….” thought Touka.

“I may be unable to fight, but I can help you by other means” thought Yoriko sadly.

“Yes I do know that, but I don’t want to put you in any danger, you’re safer in the human world…” thought Touka as her kakugans shows.

The female psychic stomps and walks towards Touka. “I doubt I’m even human Touka! Sure I may _had_ human parents… but I’m not normal, and it’s not my fault I was born with these so-called “gifts”!” telepathically spoked Yoriko with a scorn on her face. Kakugans glares into the pair of white orbs.

“I know that! But you’re at risk that a ghoul will kill me and enslave you or even worst, a dove will kill me and you’ll be force to be one of the damned CCG’s pawns or experiments…it’s better that you’re not present with me” thought Touka angrily.

“I know these risks but I had helped you many times by warning you of the coming Doves and ghouls thanks to Mind-Reading, and with my Light-Manipulation, I can use invisibility to hide from Doves and ghouls, create illusions to fool them, flash the light to blind them and use my night vision to see in the dark” thought Yoriko. “You may hide from humans well… but won’t ghouls get suspicious if they smell the scent of a human…” though Touka.

The psychic girl sighs “I know that but I just want to help you with all I have…” thought Yoriko.  “Yoriko---” The psychic interrupts the ghoul “I’m your best friend! So please let me go with you on your next hunt! I will keep asking this everyday… I WANT TO SHOW YOU MY THANKS FOR SAVING ME FROM THE AOGIRI AND YOUR BROTHER!!!”

The ghoul signs and face palms slowly on her face. She remembers that Yoriko’s parents were killed by the Aogiri to capture her and Ayato was going to forced her to Bond with him, she use all her weakened psychic powers to escape. When she had use telepathy to bring Touka, that’s when the ghoul had found out that her human friend was in fact a psychic. After Touka comes to her rescue, Yoriko had Bonded with Touka the next day and since then the Bonded ghoul had become protective of the psychic.

“…Fine then, on my next hunt you can go with me… but in case things gets really fucked-up, just escape and leave me” thought Touka. Yoriko’s nods in agreement and she then looks at a direction. “Touka, a teacher is coming here” telepathically spoked Yoriko. “Then let’s get outta here” thought Touka. The psychic grabs her Bonded One’s hand, both turning invisible open the door and left the dark classroom holding hands.

* * *

 

Nishiki walk in the room, Kimi who is meditating and is surrounded by several vases and is inside a water bubble. “Kimi…” said Nishiki.

Kimi’s eyes open revealing that they were _glowing white_. The bubble pop and the waters went inside the empty vases. “Nishiki…you got yourself in danger again… I wish you didn’t have to be gone so long” said Kimi as her eyes turn normal. “

Kimi, ghouls will get suspicious on why I let a human live, I won’t allow some asshole to take you away! Just to let you know… if you were a normal human… I would’ve eaten you a long time ago” shouted Nishiki angrily as his kakugans shows. “I know Nishiki…and again I’m sorry that I had forced you to Bond with me on that night…” said Kimi. “ ** _What’s done is done_** … If I know you were a psychic at that time, I wouldn’t even attempt to eat you…and NOW because of you, everyone will kill me if they ever found out I’m Bonded!!! I’m stuck with you! I am nothing more but **_your power plant! Your host!_** And it’s bad enough that you’re a Psychic who can’t fight!” said Nishiki with a cocky attitude.

Kimi looks down sadly, she’s never been the violent type and her entire family were always nonviolent. She’s only able to use her water-manipulation or aquakinesis as they called it for healing and defense… never for combat proposes. She wasn’t strong enough to save her family from a horrid tragedy and she always blames herself for what has happened to them. So far the only time she had been violent is when she forces Nishiki to Bond with her to save herself from being eaten… Kimi sobs and begins crying.

“Great… I made her cry…might as well as just give her some life energy… it’s been awhile since I touch her” thought Nishiki. The ghoul gets close to the psychic and holding her bare hands. Kimi gasps through her sobs and her sorrow melted away as the life energy went straight into her core. “How come you don’t hate me?” said Nishiki. Kimi hugs him tightly and whispers “ _I can never hate you_ ”

* * *

 

Juuzou is playing with some knives, flipping them, throwing them in the air and focus on a wall with a target. He smirks and his eyes _glows white._ All the knives in the air from the hit the target at the center perfectly.

“YES ANOTHER RECORD IN THE ROW!!!” shouted Juuzou cheerfully as his eyes turn normal. He heard clapping. “Nice job Juuzou!” said Shinohara who was watching.

“Hi Shinohara! You’re late today~” said Juuzou who is still smiling. “Sorry about that kid… I run into a little problem” said Shinohara. Juuzou giggles. “Ooooh that’s a lie~ It was a larger problem wasn’t it? But at least you take care of that ghoul~” said Juuzou. “Um… well yeah… I can’t hide anything from you huh?” said Shinohara.

Juuzou looks at him with glowing eyes and knives come out of the target surrounding her. “I’m a psychic… if you lied to us psychics, we will find out soon …especially if you’re Bonded to one” said Juuzou. The knives all stab straight in the concert ground in a circle and he levitates above the ground.

“Understood… Juuzou after office hours want to go to zoo?” asked Shinohara. Juuzou floats down in front of his Bonded one, and his eyes turn normal. “Love to~” said Juuzou as he giggles quietly.

Juuzou and Shinohara walk out of the door. “Humans and ghouls… they are nothing but our **power source** …they control us like hounds and in return we drain their life-energy… ** _All for our survival_** …I shouldn’t mourn for Shinohara if he were to die because there’re will always be another human or ghoul for me right?… but why do I feel this strange feeling whenever Shinohara is in **danger**? I never felt that before….” thought Juuzou as sadness shows in his eyes while the smile remains.

Shinohara smiles at Juuzou kindly, "He may only see me as a power-source but it's not his fault..he's a victim... his previous Bonded One was a ghoul... ** _and I will sacrifice my life so that he will never be a slave again_** " thought Shinohara.

* * *

 

Amon and Kureo are in the alley each holding their quinques and they were surround by ghouls. Kureo sadistically laugh as he severed some limbs and decapitated some heads. Amon crushes some with his quinque club. They were 5 ghouls left standing and at some point Kureo was pushed down by a brute ghoul and was about to impale him with his kagune. “ANY LAST WORDS YOU HUMAN!” said the brute.

Kureo smiles darkly and laughs maniacally as his uses his quinque to grip on a pole. “Heads up” spoked the old investigator.

The ground begins to strongly quake suddenly confusing the remaining ghouls and the ghoul who had attempted to kill Kureo was then crushed by some falling stones. Kureo then stands up and uses his quinque to decapitate that crushed ghoul. The ghouls stared back at the other investigator whose eyes are _now glowing white_.

“SHIT!!! THAT DOVE IS A PSYCHIC!!!” shouted one of the ghouls. “Let’s kill his **owner** now!” shouted another ghoul. “You do that while we restrain his **pet** ” shouted a pair of ghouls running towards Amon. Amon twitches and clenches his fists in anger at the words “ **owner** ” and “ **pet** ”. “He’s not my owner…he’s a father to me” muttered the psychic as he uses the dirt and rocks to block them while using his quinque.

The ghouls prepare to attack Kureo but the ground cracks open below them and they fell in the pit. Kureo then jumps in and kills them. Amon walks pass by the killed ghouls toward the edge of the pit,

Kureo climbs up and Amon uses the stones in the pit to help his mentor up. Amon then reaches for his arm, Kureo grabs it and the psychic pulls him up. “Nice one Amon” chuckled the 1st class investigator. “Thank you sir” said Amon as his eyes stops glowing.

“Ghouls… when will they know that my fellow psychics and I are **NOT meant to be slaves!!!** And the fact that they killed the regular humans they Bonded to just to enslave my kind is very selfish!!! But we will save all the psychics from them soon…” thought Amon. “Psychics…we give them our life-energy and they’ll be loyal to us just like dogs until we die…a fair trade… but such a shame that it doesn’t matter to them whatever their **masters** are ghouls or humans… ** _because it’s all for their own survival_** ” thought Kureo as he walks and Amon follows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (notes edited)
> 
> Yoriko and Kimi are NOT really violent, they CAN'T fight, so they CAN'T use their powers to attack ONLY for defense! 
> 
> Yoriko wants to help Touka in anyway because she had saved her from Ayato and the Aogiri and wants to give her thanks in anyway she can but most of the time Touka wouldn't let her go with her on her hunts because she's very protective but luckily Yoriko is pretty stubborn.
> 
> Yes.. Kimi really did Forced-Bonded on Nishiki to save herself and he accepts that he's "stuck" with her, and have to protect her all the time BUT a part of him never forgives her for forcing him to Bond... Kimi makes up for it by being submissive to Nishiki and provides him in anyway
> 
> Juuzou have telekinesis and he had seen his previous Bonded Ones as nothing more but Energy-Sources but a part of him cares for Shinohara and Shinohara cares so much for him like a son and he doesn't mind that Juuzou doesn't see him as a person.
> 
> Amon have terrakinesis or Earth-manipulation! (same thing) He sees Kureo as a father-figure but he didn't know Kureo sees him as a loyal hound. Amon hated ghouls NOT just for killing humans but for enslaving psychics! His kind!...He wants to save those psychics who are Bonded to ghouls ...but he doesn't know some Bonded psychics and ghouls are happy together...
> 
> Another thing, Amon and Kimi have Clairvoyance, they can see what their Bonded Ones see at any time


	6. Hide's Previous Bonded One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HIde's Grandmother's last moments

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry I took long on this... I'm really am

_A young child Hide is standing next to his grandmother who is dying on her bed… Hide is feeling her pain of reaching her end…His mother doesn’t want her son to see anyone die but she knows she can’t stop him from being there and besides she knows that Hide is feeling her mother’s pain right now…_

_“Grandma…” whispered Hide as tears comes out…_

_“Everything is fine Hide… I appreciated that you protected your mother and I all your life just as we protect you…Death is tragic sometimes… Death can be cruel at times… but in the end Death is inevitable…just as my life is reaching it end… but at least I will die in peace thanks to our efforts to keep each other safe…” said Hide’s Grandmother smiling weakly._

_Hide hugs her as he sobs loudly…_

_“Hide…right after I die I want you to find someone your age or close to your age to create a bond with… that way your bond will be stable hopefully…and I know you feel sad about **the tragic event** but I know you’ll find a way to atone yourself… the roles of the psychics are larger then you know… so I advise you to live your life to the fullest… **and fight for freedom…even if you must burn your oppressors to ashes…** ” she said._

_Hide nods to her tearfully agreeing with her and he gasps as he felt a large pain within his body and he slowly looks to his grandmother…_

_“My end is approaching…Hide… this isn’t goodbye…I’ll be with you forever…You'll be in agony after my life ends and I'm sorry that you'll be in pain but I know you'll find your Bonded One ...Good luck Hide" she whispered as she slowly closes her eyes for the final time..._

_Hide feels like his soul is being ripped apart... He collapse and screams in sorrow and pain (mostly pain)... He feels a missing piece from his spirit..._

_"HIDE!!!" screamed his mother running to her son._

_"Mom... it hurts... it hurts everywhere" whimpered Hide weakly looking at his mother with glowing white eyes._

_"Hide... I wish I can help you but I don't know what to do..." she said in fear._

_"Give me a minute..." he said as he struggles to get up._

_Hide's mother helps him up...Hide begins walking on his own, walking through the pain of being Bondless._

_"Hide where are you going?" she asked._

_"I'm going to see that quiet kid who reads books all the time...he's not that far" he said as he walks away._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok next chapter is a short Hide X Kaneki fluff


	7. Morning Star

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hide wakes up Kaneki

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this chapter is short

Hide walk in Kaneki's room and smiles in awe that his Bonded One looks so beautiful with the sunlight from the window touching him...

He lightly tap his shoulder to wake up him…Kaneki slowly opens his eyes and smiles sleepily to the psychic…

“So how you been Kaneki?” said Hide cheerfully.

“A lot better, I feel really refresh” said Kaneki as he yawns.

Since that day that Hide was ill the other day from being too far from his, Kaneki allows Hide take his life energy as much as he wants…until he had learn the hard way that it is very tiresome for a Bonded One to allow a psychic to take the life energy more then it’s needed… So the One-Eyed-Ghoul and Pyro-Psychic decided that Kaneki’s life energy will only be taken once a week…

“I’m sorry that I over did it Kaneki” said Hide with remorse.

“Oh Hide you keep repeating that for the 50th time, I forgive you and besides we didn’t know any better and I’m fine now” said Kaneki stretching his limbs.

Hide smiles slowly and smooches Kaneki so much. They nuzzled each other necks, Kaneki enjoys feeling Hide’s skin sizzling on his skin and Hide is strongly restraining himself from taking Kaneki’s life energy since the ghoul hybrid barely got his strength back…

“Anyway let’s get ready to go to college, I have to see Nishiki today anyway” said Hide.

“Um, ok” said Kaneki getting off the bed.

“Oh um… Kaneki… I think I figure out a way that we can have sex without you having to worry about anything **_burning_** …” said Hide.

Kaneki blushes…

“How? …” asked Kaneki.

“I’ll tell you tonight” said Hide winking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What would be Nishiki's or Kimi's reaction to another psychic?


	8. Keep it cool

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meeting Nishiki

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY I TOOK LONG ON THIS

Kaneki and Hide are on their way to Nishiki…Hide was talking about him to Kaneki. When they are at the door.

“This is it, hey Nishio!” said Hide opening the door.

“Gees you could’ve knock first” said Kaneki.

Hide eyes widen...

Kimi screams and gets off of Nishio running off…Just when she run passed Hide…

_Hide feels **something strange** about Kimi…Something he can’t put a finger on what to describe this feeling…He figure it out…It’s like he’s being crush by ocean waters… It’s doesn’t hurt him but it made him a little uncomfortable…_

**_~~~_ **

_Kimi gasps when she felt **something** from Hide just when she ran pass him… It felt like being surrounding by flames…_

_…When she’s far from them…_

“Is that boy **another** **psychic** like me? I’ve never seen **another psychic** in my life…” thought Kimi…

~~~

“Always barging into places without any warning Nagachika?” said Nishio.

“Sorry about that I wasn’t thinking” said Hide.

“Yeah, No kidding, You know nothing pisses me off more then people disrespecting my territory” said Nishio.

“So anyway this is my friend Kaneki I’ve been telling you about before” said Hide.

Kaneki gasped when he saw Nishio’s face…

Hide felt Kaneki’s negative energy coming off of him… and he suddenly feels his Bonded One’s fear…

He saw the way Kaneki looks at Nishio and he saw the way Nishio look at Kaneki…He doesn’t like it one bit… but _keep his cool_ …

The negative energy increases when he sees Nishio getting closer to Kaneki…

“Nishiki Nishio, I’m a second year at the school of pharmacy, it’s nice to meet you Kaneki…” said Nishio sadistically.

“HE’S TOUCHING HIM HE’S SOUNDS LIKE HE’S THREATENING HIM” thought Hide.

 ** _Hide’s inner fire is rising its furious heat_** …

Kaneki’s feels Hide’s burning rage and gives him a worried look… Hide takes a deep breath…

“Keep it cool Hide… Keep it cool…you don’t want to start the alarms…” thought Hide reluctantly staying calm.

“Hey was it **hot** a minute ago in there or was it just me?” asked Nishiki.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about” said Hide quickly.

“M-Me neither” said Kaneki nervously.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I meant to make this chapter longer but I really want to update this story...


	9. Lost His Cool

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hide, Kaneki and Nishiki took a walk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Btw I'm meant to make this chapter longer but I want to update this story as soon as I can

Hide and Kaneki are walking with Nishiki to get the retail data from his home. Hide doesn’t know what is going on between Nishiki and Kaneki… For once he wish he have clairvoyance or telepathy to know what is going on… so he can only trust Kaneki’s feelings. So far Nishiki is acting normal and he had felt Kaneki’s surprise when he saw Nishiki eating the snack… ** _He is starting to get a clue_** …

When Kaneki is calming down, Hide sighs and lower his guard… however he feel a kick on his side.

Hide is struggling to get up, he felt Nishiki beating up Kaneki violently, he feels his inner fire going crazy…The next thing he knows he hears Nishiki vomiting after complaining about human food… Just when Nishiki was about to step on him, Hide open his eyes and fire appear…

Nishiki’s eyes widen when he saw **_a pair of white glowing eyes_** , and jump from the flames…

“Another psychic?” said Nishiki.

Hide begins to stand up and Kaneki’s mismatch eyes widen in shock… He never seen Hide so furious…

Hide is hearing voices he had blocked from his head for a while since his nightmare.

**_“Freak!”_ **

**_“Monster!”_ **

**_“Weirdo”_ **

**_“Freak-eyes”_ **

**_“Loser”_ **

**_“Crybaby!”_ **

**_“Help us!”_ **

**_“It’s hot! It’s hot!”_ **

**_“I’M BURNING!”_ **

**_“Where are you Daddy!?”_ **

**_“I’m s-s-scared”_ **

**_“I CAN’T GET OUT! HELP ME OUT!”_ **

**_“MOMMY MOMMY MOMMY!!!”_ **

**_“SAVE ME!!!”_ **

**_“KID BRING HELP! My son and I are trapped!”_ **

**_“GRANDMA!!!_** **_GRANDMAAAAAA!!!”_**

Just when Hide is about to throw a fireball at Nishiki. _A blast of water puts out the fireball…_

“N-no way” said Kaneki.

Hide saw Kimi running towards them and stand in front of Nishiki looking at Hide with **_glowing white eyes_** filled with worry. Hide would be happy to see another psychic... in a different situation...

“ **Please don’t** ” begged Kimi.

" **He attacked my Bonded One**!" shouted back Hide furiously.

He had clearly lost his cool...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so next chapter will be a psychic fight...


	10. Pyro and Aqua

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hide vs. Kimi
> 
> (New psychics)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I took long and anyway if the chapter isn't good enough let me know

**_White glowing eyes_** staring each other down. One is filled with anger and the other is filled with fear… Kaneki was shocked and Nishiki while he is extremely concern for Kimi’s safety, he took his chance to attack Kaneki…

“Kimi is in danger but I can’t kill Hide, he’s too valuable… well I get at his “source” ” thought Nishiki as he prance on Kaneki.

“Gah!” shouted Kaneki as Nishiki beats him up.

“KANEKI!!!” screamed Hide as he shot fire.

Kimi brings the water out of the pipes and blocks Hide’s attack.

“I don’t wish to fight you” said Kimi sadly.

“I DON’T WISH TO FIGHT YOU EITHER… ** _you got to stand aside_** ” said Hide angrily.

“Please don’t hurt him!” pleaded Kimi.

Kaneki screams in pain and Hide feels that Nishiki had punch him right through the chest.

“NO!” screamed Hide.

“P-please try to calm down” said Kimi fearfully.

“YOUR BONDED ONE ISN’T HELPING THAT” shouted Hide furiously.

He tries to get to Kaneki but Kimi using water at him forcing him to dodge as he doesn’t want to get wet. He had tried to use fire each time he’s wet…

“P-please don’t lose the little control you have! I’M TRYING TO HELP YOU” shouted Kimi.

“STAND ASIDE!!!” shouted Hide.

“Please calm down and let me fix this!” said Kimi.

“…If you won’t stand aside…” said Hide angrily…

**_“Maybe a little burning will teach you!”_ **

~~~

Seidou is putting cream in his coffee as he stirs it.

“Seidou sweetie, can you do me a favor and help me with this laundry?” asked a woman.

“Ok in a sec Mom” said Seidou politely.

His eyes suddenly widen in fear and they glow white as he drops the cup on the floor shattering it…

“Wh-what’s happening?” said Seidou feeling a very great disturbance…

~~~

Amon was walking on the sidewalk with Mado carrying his case when his eyes glow as he tightly hold the handle of his case and grinding his teeth in anguish.

“Oh no!” said Amon.

Kureo looks at Amon in confusion.

“Amon… what is wrong?” he asked with curiosity.

~~~

Juuzou’s eyes glow brightly and he chuckled loudly. He and Shinohara were sitting on a bench in a park.

“Juuzou?” asked Shinohara.

“Someone is doing something most psychics would never thought of doing…” Juuzou laughed loudly.

~~~

Yasutomo Nakajima’s eyes glow as he shakes as he hold his hair on his head tightly while sweating so much…

That frightened Ippei Kusaba.

“What’s going on?” said Kusaba.

Nakajima look at Kusaba while catching his breath.

“Remember what I told you about the Mystic Park Fire?” said Nakajima grimly.

~~~

Taguchi pushing the cart in a hospital ward and her eyes glow… She gasped and screamed.

~~~

Arima’s eyes are glowing at he stares at the window at the city…

“This energy…” he muttered in surprise.

~~~

Touka and Yoriko are running towards where Yoriko had read the minds of ghouls, one being violent and the other in distress… and she felt a pair of psychic both trying to protect their Bonded Ones.

“She won’t let me save my Bonded One…I never thought I do this to a member of my kind…especially meeting another psychic for the first time…I would have so I just I have to hurt her a bit to save Kaneki…”

Yoriko’s white eyes glow brightly than ever before as they widen with fear…

“Yoriko! What’s wrong?!” asked Touka loudly.

“WE HAVE TO RUN FASTER!” screamed Yoriko fearfully.

~~~

Hide runs towards Kimi and his fists are on fire… ready to hit her.

Kimi’s eyes widen in surprise and confusion…

“No don’t!” she shouted as she dodge the hits.

She uses hydrokinesis on Hide before he can ever touch her.

Hide got trapped in a cube of water and he gets angry.

“NO!!!” said Hide angrily.

Hide is trapped in water. Kimi showed relief, surprise, and fear in her face.

“H-how am I doing this?” she said in shock.

~~~

Meanwhile, Nishiki is attempting to beat up Kaneki to the point of unconsciousness. Kaneki’s eyes widen when he feels this burning rage… coming from Hide. He never felt so much fury in his life…

~~~

The water cube begins to bubble up and she look with curiosity.

“It’s boiling!” she said with realization.

Suddenly there is so much steams everywhere…thick like a fog.

Kimi then felt a punch to her stomach and she fell.

“STAY DOWN” shouted Hide as he run to Kaneki through the steam.

His eyes stop glowing when he saw Nishiki laying down on the ground and Kaneki is staring at the ceiling with an insane smile.

**_Hide can barely recognize him._ **

Kaneki smiles at Hide as he chuckles sadistically… All of a suddenly, he hears a voice from a memory he’s been blocking for years…

**_“He’s unconscious… begin the lobotomy”_ **

Hide’s eyes glow all of a suddenly and a giant fire begins to surround him and Kaneki.

“YORIKO DO IT NOW!”

“On it!”

Hide suddenly sees nothing but white light all around him… blinding him unconscious…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What psychic powers should Arima, Seidou, Nakajima, and Taguchi have?


	11. Hide's Mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaneki visit the inside of Hide's mind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a confession to make... the video game Psychonauts and the movie Village of the Damned kinda inspired this fanfic in the beginning....and then later the movie Carrie, Chronicle, Firestarter and Hellboy inspired this ...

Kaneki opens his eyes… Everything seems white, he feels like he’s floating until he saw that his feet is on smoking lava that seems endless… surprisingly the lava isn’t burning him at all … he saw some familiar places around him. The park where he and Hide hang out, the library and the bookstore where Hide comes to see him, some stores Hide loves going, Anteiku, Hide’s dorm, the home of Hide’s mother’s, and Kaneki’s apartment…He also notices some places he isn’t familiar with…

“Where…are am I?” said Kaneki looking around.

“I think you’re in my mind” said Hide.

Kaneki eyes widen when he saw Hide behind him standing in the lava as well and his eyes are glowing.

“So what is all this?” asked Kaneki pointing out all the places.

“Hmmm...I guess they are my memories” said Hide looking around as well.

Kaneki sees what looks like **_a door from a hospital or a lab…_** and he was about to open it…

“No!” said Hide nervously.

“Why?” asked Kaneki looking concern for the psychic.

“I-I’m not ready to get in there again…” said Hide fearfully.

“Ok then” said Kaneki not wanting to make him uncomfortable.

Kaneki saw **_a black armored van park next to a light pole_**...

"Don't even think about it!!!" shouted Hide fearfully.

"Okay... okay" said Kaneki in a calming tone.

He saw **_a giant gate between ticket booths and a lovely amusement park_** beyond it…

“Um… What’s with the amusement park over there?” asked Kaneki pointing at it.

“STAY OUT OF THERE” shouted Hide defensively as tears comes out.

“Ok, easy Hide…easy” said Kaneki reassuring him by gently hugging him.

Hide hugs him back tightly…

Suddenly Kaneki saw **_the amusement park_** bursting into flames with the sounds of children screaming.

Kaneki’s eyes widen in fear and he look back…The **_black van_** burst into flames.... He saw fire covering that **_hospital/lab door_** with the sounds of people screaming...Soon the van exploded...while the  **burning door** opens and more flames comes out...

“H-Hide! What’s going on?!” said Kaneki in fear holding Hide’s head to face towards him.

His eyes seem…empty…The screams went louder…

“ ** _Take everything…Destroy everything…Burn……. EVERYTHING_**!” muttered Hide in an emotionless tone as his _eyes glow bright_.

Suddenly large flames surrounds them, there is nothing but flames in sight…

“HIDE STOP WHAT YOU'RE DOING!!!” shouted Kaneki.

Some tears came out of Hide’s eyes as soon he hears Kaneki’s shout.

Everything blacks out and the screams stops…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How would Kaneki feel about Hide possibly being a mass murderer?
> 
> Also the note of the previous chapter... I only got a pair of requests of Arima's psychic powers... read the note and let me know what powers for the other psychics and Arima if you wish... there is still time since it will kind of take a while for the CCG psychics and the nurse to show up later in the story


	12. Lights Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hide meeting Yoriko

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was meant to be a longer chapter btw but I want to update the sorry
> 
> Also this not a Hide X Yoriko!!!

Hide quickly opens his eyes…he found himself on the futon and in Kaneki’s arms.

Hide feels that Kaneki is still asleep and not a single injury, he sighs in relief…His eyes widen when he remember what had happened…

A tear comes out and he gets out of bed…

“ **Shit! How in the fuck did Kaneki went in my mind?! He saw! He almost saw the worst of my past…I don’t remember much of it but I really don’t feel like going in any of those doors**!!! _…well at least Kaneki is ok_ …” muttered Hide...

Hide suddenly saw the door open, Yoriko come in carrying a food tray with Miso Soup, fried fish, rice, natto, sausages and tea.

“Morning! I made this for you!” she said cheerfully as she places the food on the table.

“A-ah, hey…um do I know you?” asked Hide curiously.

“I’m Yoriko Kosaka! And you must be Hideyoshi Nagachika and that guy must be Kaneki Ken” said Yoriko.

“Yeah I am and how did you know all that?” asked Hide suspiciously.

“ _Oh I’ve been_ _reading minds here and there since I can’t seem to read yours or your Bonded One…._ ” Said Yoriko.

Hide’s eyes widen…

“You’re a **psychic**?” asked Hide in surprise.

“Yes! And **Touka is my Bonded One** … ** _I can also manipulate light_** …” said Yoriko happily as **her eyes glow**.

_She shows an orb of light in her hand and she made it disappears. She suddenly disappears before his eyes._

“W-Where did you?” asked Hide in surprise.

“I’m still here!” giggled Yoriko as _she becomes visible again and her entire body suddenly glows brightly_.

 “I am so happy to meet another psychic!!!” said Yoriko jumping in joy as _her body light dims down_.

Hide smiles nervously not knowing what to say… this is his second time meeting another psychic… and the first type not fighting one…

_There are rumors that more psychics a psychic befriend the better the connection between psychics and their Bonded Ones, psychics are nothing like Ghouls nor NonPsychic humans… There is a very unusual **family** bond all Psychics have towards each other that humans and ghouls don’t have to their own kinds… **Psychics are usually way closer to each other than any Ghouls or NonPsychic humans to their own species…Psychics are even close to the psychics who are complete strangers to them** …However as much as psychics want to find other psychics… **they feared getting captured and enslaved** …. _

“Ok, now eat up or your food will get cold” said Yoriko.

“This tastes great…” said Hide loving the food.

“Really! Th-thanks! I’m glad you like it! You see I’ve been around ghouls and I don’t have any human friends and I have never even meet another psychic before…” said Yoriko softly.

“Um ok…what happened? …earlier?” asked Hide while eating.

“Um… you and Kaneki were out of control so I use my light to calm you down… if you stay like that you’ll probably burn down that entire place especially with **_those vehicles and gas stains everywhere_** …” said Yoriko.

“Oh…yeah” said Hide awkwardly.

“Yeah and you probably don’t want to the CCG to capture you do you?” said Yoriko.

“ _ **No way in hell...**_ ” said Hide with a serious look.

“Good” said Yoriko smiling.

Hide then shows a concern look.

“Um… I need to ask you something… what happen to Kimi? That water girl… is she ok?” asked Hide grimly.

“She seem well enough to run away with her Bonded One in her arms to the other entrance… **I’m unable to read their minds** …so I don’t know where they are going…” said Yoriko showing concern as well.

“Oh…ok…well wherever she is… I’m sorry that I attacked her…” said Hide sadly.

Yoriko’s eyes widen.

“You **attacked her** …” said Yoriko in shock.

“Her Bonded One was killing mine…and she won’t let me pass…and I feel bad for hurting her…” said Hide sadly.

Yoriko was pretty much surprise…

“Um… ** _this is the first time I hear something like this happening_** …” said Yoriko.

“First time you heard what happens?” asked Hide.

“Um… **a-a psychic hurting another psychic…I-I-I never thought that could happen** …” said Yoriko nervously.

Hide’s eyes widen…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How will Yomo, Hinami and Uta feel about psychics and Hide? ...I ask because I want to put them in the next chapter
> 
> Also which ghouls in the Anteiku, Clowns, or Aogiri would want psychics...really badly?


	13. Hide meets Hinami and Yomo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What it says on the title

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MY APOLOGIES FOR TAKING TOO LONG ON THIS!!! I REALLY LOVE WRITING THIS!!!

Kaneki and Hide are sitting in front of each other, drinking coffee…

“Um Hide, I have this weird dream another day that I was in your mind...” said Kaneki.

Hide’s eyes widen...He sighs.

“It wasn’t a dream Kaneki... **You were in my mind** ” said Hide.

Kaneki’s eyes widen.

“H-how!?” said Kaneki in shock.

“ **I have no idea** ” said Hide shrugging.

“Does that happen with psychics?” asked Kaneki.

“I don’t know...I think so,” said Hide.

“Hide, **_what did you do in your past_**?” asked Kaneki.

Hide looks down sadly.

“Kaneki...I’m not ready to get there...I think I block out these memories...” said Hide sadly…

Kaneki look hurt but he could not blamed Hide… Something must be so horrible that Hide is afraid to say anything...

“Ok then, until your memories are unblocked, remember that you can tell me anything...even bad things” said Kaneki with a caring smile.

~~~

Amon looks at the papers and newspaper in the file…

“20 th ward…  **_reports of water defying gravity…unexplained lights… and fires that came from nowhere…could they be other psychics there_ ** ? and _who was **that psychic who have the nerve to attack one of our kind**_?” thought Amon looking at the direction of the 20 th ward.

~~~

Hide glares at the rain out the window…

“Um, Hide what is wrong?” asked Yoriko during her short break from using telepathy.

Yoriko uses telepathy and mind reading daily to alert the Anteiku of any signs of the Doves, the bad ghouls or distress ghouls… She is basically  **a living alarm system** for Anteiku.

“I hate it when it rains...” said Hide looking at the window.

“I’m not surprise since you are a fire elemental” said Yoriko.

“I wanted to go see that horror movie!” said Hide in frustration.

“You could use a raincoat and an umbrella” said Yoriko.

“No! I’m staying in...No way I’m going all the way to the theaters through all that rain...” said Hide sitting down pouting.

Yoriko giggles and suddenly her eyes  **glows** suddenly, she shows concern... and then she smiles.

“We are having guests soon, you’ll love them” said Yoriko.

~~~

(Some moments later)

Hinami and Ryouko walks in the room.

“Nice to see you again Yoriko” said Ryouko.

“Hello Yoriko” said Hinami.

But when Hide comes inside.

Hinami looks at Hide in fear and hides behind Ryouko…

Yoriko gently smile at the ghoul child…

“It’s ok Ma’am and Hinami,  **Hideyoshi there, is a psychic too** ” said Yoriko.

Hinami looks at Yoriko then at Hide.

Hide nods to them.

“Oh yeah,... I kind of forget that psychics smell just like humans” asked Hinami shyly.

“What abilities do you have?” asked Ryouko curiously.

“I can control fire” said Hide showing a tiny flame on the palm on his hand.

Hinami’s eyes widen.

“You know this is the first time I’m seeing a ghoul kid...” said Hide showing pity and concern for the girl. 

“And this is my first time seeing a second psychic” said Hinami shyly.

“Oh man...she’s too precious for this cruel world...” thought Hide sadly.

“Um...where is your Bonded One?” asked Hinami.

“Ken Kaneki, I think you girls met him downstairs” said Hide smiling kindly.

~~~

Hide was hanging out in the alley behind Anteiku in the afternoon. Practicing his powers...

Hide sees Yomo who was passing by and by his instincts, tiny flames are on the psychic while looking at Yomo nervously...

Yomo looks at Hide’s glowing eyes, he rolled his eyes, get out his keys and went inside the cafe.

Hide looks on and his.

“What that Yomo?” thought Hide.

~~~

(At night after Kaneki left with Yomo)

“So there are ghouls eat people who killed themselves?” said Hide in surprise.

“Yeah pretty much…  **_and my job for Anteiku is to use my mind-reading to check for any ghouls, doves and other humans_ ** …I am basically an alarm system for the ghouls unable to hunt” said Yoriko.

“Can you tell what I’m thinking or what is Kaneki’s thinking?” asked Hide.

“No! I told you earlier that I am  **_unable to read your minds_ ** …But I can feel your minds… _ It’s like you’re hiding something _ …” said Yoriko cheerfully.

_ Hide froze in shock. _

“What’s  **wrong** Hide?” said Yoriko.

“ **Uh nothing!** …so will Kaneki be ok?” asked Hide with concern.

“He’s with Yomo he’ll be fine” said Yoriko.

“That big guy?” said Hide.

“Yeah and believe me, Yomo is trustworthy” said Yoriko reassuring him.

“Ok” said Hide not knowing how to feel about that strange man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Hide will meet Uta
> 
> It will be updated this week or next


	14. Meeting Uta (to be edited)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hide is meeting Uta

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I took long on this, I'm thinking about editing this chap later...so please point out the flaws

“So I’m getting a mask?” said Hide excitedly.

"Yeah and... I suggest you make sure that Kaneki is on time for you to meet us" said Yoriko sweating.

"Why?" asked Hide.

"Just be on time" said Yoriko quickly.

~~~

Hide look around seeing these strange yet awesome masks around. He was so memorized by the masks that he didn’t hear what Touka was saying.

“Boo”

When Kaneki screams, Hide runs and grabs Kaneki close to him and glares at the ghoul hiding under the cover…

Touka turns and smiles.

“What the hell do you think you’re doing?” said Touka smiling.

“Everyone needs a good scare now and then” said Uta he sniffs the air and looks at Kaneki and Hide.

~~~

“This is Uta, he’s gonna make your masks for you” said Touka.

When Uta grabs Kaneki as he talks to Touka about the ccg. Hide feels Kaneki’s fear.

Hide growls and is heating up...Uta looks at Hide with interest. 

“Another psychic hm? What are his powers?” asked Uta curiously as he lets go of Kaneki.

“He can control fire...he also feels what I feel...” said Kaneki.

“That’s cool…Soi how did you capture him?” said Uta.

Hide’s eyes widen in shock.

“I didn’t capture him” said Kaneki.

“...I kinda trick Kaneki into bonding with me…” said Hide awkwardly.

Uta chuckles a bit “Surprise that the other way around is possible…”

~~~

As Uta measures Kaneki while asking him questions... Hide watches them like a hawk.

Yoriko sighs and Touka smirk.

_ Psychics don’t like it when other people even touch their bonded ones. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am thinking about editing that chapter to where Uta asked hide some questions...
> 
> ....Also should Kimi's alias should be "Siren" with a mermaid-like mask while Yoriko's alias should be "Fairy" with a veiled mask?


	15. Creating a bond

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A flashback where Hide creates a bond with Kaneki when they were kids

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another chapter in one day

_ A child Hide has been pondering if he should let this bookworm know that he’s a psychic before Bonding him or confess after bonding him…He tells Kaneki that he is a psychic then there is a chance that Kaneki might tell the CCG before he even Bonds with him but then again he might endanger this boy’s life if any ghouls discover his powers…But what Hide knows in his heart is that he never wants to be a pet nor an experiment nor a servant nor a slave… _ _ He wants to remain free… _

_ “You need to Bond now Hide… it’s sundown on a 7th day! …He can know about you being a psychic later…” thought Hide walking towards Kaneki who was reading. _

_ “I don’t mean to intrude but why are you always reading books by yourself at school?” asked Hide. _

_ “Is that wrong?” asked Kaneki. _

_ Hide chuckles. _

_ “N-nah you’re fine let me shoot straight with you I just moved here and I haven’t meet any pals yet so I was wondering if you’ll be my friend?” asked Hide hopefully. _

_ “Yeah sure thing” said Kaneki. _

_ Hide is cheering on the inside. _

_ “Wow! Really I’m Hideyoshi Nagachika but that’s a mouthful so you can call me Hide” said Hide happily. _

_ “Ok …my name’s Kaneki” said Kaneki. _

_ As soon as Hide shakes Kaneki’s hand…Kaneki starts to feel strange… Like something invisible has attached to him…and some energy left him…it doesn’t hurt but Kaneki suddenly feels so tired which it’s odd since he wasn’t tired at this time before and he sleep well earlier… Hide just smile since he feels a lot better now that he got his strength back and that he won’t die tonight. _

_ “Um, You’re hand is really warm…are you having a fever?” asked Kaneki with concern. _

_ Hide just chuckled “Nah...in fact I’m as better as I’ll ever be”   _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter Hide and Kaneki are meeting Tsukiyama
> 
> here's a question
> 
> Would the psychics the CCG discovered have a choice on who they bonded with...or would the superiors pick people for them? Also what do you think the CCG would do if they find a psychic who is bonded with a human (not a part of the ccg but a citizen)?

**Author's Note:**

> What alias should Hide have? Dragon or Phoenix?


End file.
